Splat Tim 4
Splat Tim 4 is the fourth game in the Splat Tim series and picks up where the third game left off. In Splat Tim 4, Splat Tim has to find Splat Tina and stop her plans for mass extinction, whatever they may be. Plot Splat Tim returns from the events of Splat Tim Rising after being informed by a KSK commander that Splat Tina is "a genocidal pricklord", but once he reaches Outer Heaven the Squid Sisters meet up with him and inform him that Cuttlefish and Tina are missing. Splat Tim explains what he's been through and that Tina is planning on killing (almost) everything in the world. Tom tells Tim that there might be some clues within the Octarian dome that was once Otto Octavio's. Tim goes through Octo Valley, picking off marauding bandit Inklings and Soviet Union remnants until he finally reaches the Octobot King's dome, where he discovers that Splat Tina plans on going back in time and planting nuclear warheads within planes used in the September 11th attacks and then blaming it on Russia in order to start a nuclear war of massive proportions. Tim also finds the schematics to a device called the Tim Twister, which can twist anyone fourth-dimensionally to another time period. Tim searches the wasteland for the three parts necessary to build the device. One of them was located in the wreck of the Chateau de Wario, the second required going to the bottom of the Magma Ocean and taking a part from the Korea Kannon, and the third was in Splat Tom's old home in Octo Valley. Tim finds them all and brings them back to Tom, Callie, and Marie, who assemble the Tim Twister, and he goes back in time to September 11, 2001 and boards American Airlines Flight 11, the location of the first warhead. However, before he can do it and stop nuclear armageddon, Splat Tina picks Tim up from the window, takes his weapons, and fires them at him from the safety of her hoverboard, However, she doesn't expect Cap'n Cuttlefish to break out of his bonds at the nose of the plane, just as the terrorists are hijacking it, and he climbs up and fights Tina off until he tires out. Tina tries to finish him off, but Tim comes to Cuttlefish's rescue by taking his P90 and shooting Tina's M1911 back at her. Splat Tina's hoverboard malfunctions and explodes, sending sparks everywhere and what's left of Tina's still alive body falling to the ground, where it splatters in a gory blue burst. Tim and Cuttlefish race to disarm the warhead on Flight 11. With Tina out of the way, they use the Tim Twister to disarm the warheads on the other three planes involved in the September 11th attacks. Although the events still happen, they are no longer world-ending. Tim, Cuttlefish, Tom, and the Squid Sisters celebrate with the rest of Outer Heaven by holding a party in which they all sing the riveting song "Ding! Dong! The Witch is Dead". In this game's post-credit scene, it is revealed that Splat Tina made a deal with the U.S. to hire people posing as Islamic extremists in order to let the war economy in America strive. The camera then cuts towards U.S. President George W. Bush and reveals a Templar cross on the back of his suit. Gameplay Splat Tim 4 ''returns to the third-person shooter format of the first two ''Splat Tim games. The new mechanic is 2D action-platforming segments, but these are only used three times in the game. Instead, the game focuses on making the levels exciting to play and refining the already existing mechanics rather than adding in new ones. In addition, Splat Tom returns as a playable character as well as Cap'n Cuttlefish, but like Splat Tim 3D they serve as cosmetically different player characters instead of having different playstyles, speed, or stats than Splat Tim. amiibo functionality is supported, but most amiibos give only Power Egg bonuses. However, the special Splat Tim, Tina, and Tom amiibos unlock exclusive missions. Weapons SMGs * PP2000 * Skorpyon * MP7 * FN P90 Assault rifles * M-16 * AK47 * G36 * FN SCAR Sniper rifles * M1 Carbine * SKS Carbine * M200 Intervention * Moisin Nagan Shotguns * Winchester 1887 * TOZ 194 * SPAS 12 * AA 12 Pistols * Nagant M1895 * Colt 1911 * Desert eagle * Glock 18 Launchers * M1 Bazooka * PLAT * Panzerfaust 3 * M202 Multiplayer The multiplayer is the most Known feature of the game, it can be played split-screen, online and device link Modes * Team deathmatch * Capture the flag * Free for all * Last man standing * VIP * Point capture * Toaster Stealing Maps * Research facility * Highway * Museum * Rooftops * ground zero * Hallway * New Moray Towers * Rainbow Road Classes * Recon(SMG,Pistol) * Assault(Assault rifle, Shotgun) * Sharpshooter (Sniper rifle, launchers) * Custom class Arcade Edition In September 2019, Preet design and SEGA released an arcade edition of it in Japan and Europe, this version had weapon and character customization as well as an abridged story mode Reception The game received slightly better reviews than Splat Tim 2, ''earning a 97% on both review aggregate sites. ''Splat Tim 4 is considered by many to be Preet Design's magnum opus, and series creator Hideo Kojima was given the Nobel Literature Prize at the 2019 Nobel Prize Ceremony despite this being a video game and not a book. Kojima took his acceptance speech to say "Fuck you, Konami!". Konami tried to sue him again, but lost again and had to cancel Castlevania: Symphony of the Slots in a repeat of their 2017 failure. Trivia * This is the first game in which Splat Tim has a voice instead of distorted voice mumbles. Splat Tim is voiced by "Weird Al" Yankovic. *The flamethrower was considered, but it was cut out because it was too overpowered in Multiplayer, but they won't nerf it because player will complain *Shooting one of the 9/11 terrorists in the final level results in a game over with the words "Tim Paradox" instead of "He didn't do it!". *Some drama broke out in Preet Design because one of the writers, Stephen King, wanted to write in a Splat Tim/Splat Tina romance plot. However, as Splat Tina was a genocidal maniac, that could not be possible. King asked for permission to make his own game, ''Splat Tina, ''and quit Preet Design. Category:Games Category:Main Series